the untold story
by Thadrin
Summary: this is my first story i hope you like it i do not own the elder scrolls series discalmer: I DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SCROLLS SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS
1. The first page closes

The Untold Story

There I was on the middle of the path skin burning from the last fireball that hit me. But alas I had to move on so I stood up and began to cast a healing spell on myself when I was hit with another fireball. Perhaps it would be better if I went back to where is all started.

 _2 months ago_

I rode into Skyrim ready to join the College of Winterhold if they would have me. But when I came there I was enrolled which I was amazed by but no one really noticed me every one was so excited that the Dragonborn was there or something whatever that means. But what I always say the best place to study is a quiet place to study so off to the library I went. When I arrived there the librarian(who was an orc which was cool because I had never seen one before) said if you break anything he would said hungry atranochs after me. Which frightened me but never the less I began reading. I had been hearing news about the Dragonborn and my three other class mates went to sarthool and found something called the eye of Magnus. But it didn't really concern me so I keep reading until I came upon a book that mentioned the Eye of Magnus I can't remember what it was called but later I found out the librarian was trying to find it. For something the Dragonborn needed. I meet Ancono today I don't really trust him but the arch-mage seems to trust him so I guess it is none of my business.

I knew it Ancono turned on us he is locked inside the college and is next to the eye trying syphon it's power. The arch-mage and the Dragonborn are trying to get him out but I don't know how it is going I was still in the school when I happened so I was told to come wait in the frozen hearth. I am worried about the safety of the school. But I got my books and I got the warm fire so I guess we will find out what happens when it happens. Everyone in the town is really worried because these weird wraith things are flying around Winterhold and people are blaming the mages so I think it best I take my leave. So off I go I am giving up the college I am going to Whiterun to join the companions.


	2. The Quest for purpose

_The quest to find Purpose_

"Wait what do you mean I can't use magic in the companions"

. We mean The Companions is a guild for the strongest warriors and the bravest of heart. If you hide behind spells you are nether said Vignar.

"Well what if I …"

"Look kid unless you can wield a weapon you aren't even going to be considered to join the companions" said Vignar.

So off I went to learn how to use a weapon, I picked up a steel sword and an iron shield at Warmaidions and was going to go out and try and kill some bandits make a little bit of gold join the companions no big deal. But then I found that there were no bounty's left that dumb Dragonborn guy went and cleared out every bandit camp. So I decided that I would go to river wood to make some gold as a blacksmith then train myself in the art of the bow.

 _Riverwood_

"Alvor" I yelled into the blacksmith shop. I, want do you want, looking to get fixed up with some new gear or maybe a nice new sword?

"Not really" I said" I am here to become you apprentice" I said

"Well it isn't as easy as you might think being a black smith takes a lot of work and it isn't for everyone."

"I am positive said the archer in training".

As the days went on the lessons taught by Alvor got harder and harder until he told me that there was only one thing he could teach me at this point so I began my lessons learning about how to make orcish armor which I had to ride for 4 days to get from the nearest orc stronghold but after I had returned I faced the real struggle.


	3. The Return Of Magic

_**Return of Magic**_

After I returned to the forge I noticed something Alvor was missing and all that was left was a couple of remaining ice spicks in the wall and some remains of a lighting spell being cast it was clear that some mages had been here and they either abducted or killed Alvor I need to find him. My first guess was to check and see if the college new anything about this. Even though I swore I would never go back there again I had to do it. Apparently no one knew what I was taking about except one of my x-classmates a khajit name J'zargo mention a rouge group of necromancers that used to attend the college but left after being told they couldn't study the undead. Apparently the owe J'zargo something of value but he refused to disclose the information to me. So he is coming along with me. So off we went turns out they were camping out in a fort called Fellglow keep and were keeping him hostage there after he attempted to join them there clearly the refused when we were about a half a mile outside the keep J'zargo stopped me and said

"what is your plan when we get in there"

"I hadn't really thought about it"

"so we are going in with no plan no backup and you expect this to turn out well"

"you didn't have to come"

"J'zargo needs his profit out of this to finish his training with Faralda in the school of fire magic"

"regardless do you have everything you need ?"

"J'zargo is ready"

As me and J'zargo were figuring out how we were going to get there we decided to run to Windhelmn then take a carriage to whiterun from there we would rent horses and ride them to right outside the fort. Our travel plan was going off without a hitch we had already started our travel to whiterun and it hadn't even been a full day yet. We got to whiterun around 2ish in the morning so we decided to start at the Bannered Mare until morning there we could run up to the great hall Dragonsreach and meet up with bulgruf's mage laky and get some rings and an amulet for both of use with that we had just enough money to give J'zargo a ride back to Winterhold after they had finished their work here so now they were ready to finish what they had set out to do.

Now we were riding our horses to get to the keep and along the way we crossed paths with the Dragonborn while he was clearing a bandit fort that looked like a black tower with a bridge that extended across the river connecting to another black tower I am kinda glad we crossed paths because while we were helping him clear the fort it allowed me to practice my magic which I hadn't used since I was enrolled in the college but the feel of casting a firebolt again I had missed it probably more than a mentally sane person should.

"We are coming up on the keep" said J'zargo

"We had better dismount"

"J'zargo shall leave his horse behind this rock"

We had the element of surprise so we set up so we could cast our first spells without being seen so we could reposition after we fired

I shoot my first Fireball and with almost perfect reflexes my target began casting a ward almost perfect the fireball precised through his charging ward and blasted him off the top of the keep J'zargo did the same but from the opposite flank two down seemingly endless to go.


End file.
